colleccion oneshot and twoshot:chocolate sasuhina
by Nathalie.S
Summary: A sasuke nunca le gustaron los dulces, pero ella lo haría cambiar de opinión AU sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

**Chocolate  
**

_A sasuke nunca le gustaron los dulces, pero ella lo haría cambiar de opinión_

_AU hinata & sasuke __ one-shotleve narusaku_

Dedicado:

mi ottoto: ale-chan

mi tomodachi: Nikii

de quien me inspire?

_**Dark-amy-chan**_

**Visiten mis videos sasuhina ^^**

**Mi cuenta **

**.com/user/nathy0uchiha**

_**Estupidas fan**_

Acaso no comprenden?

_Estupido naruto_

Nunca debió decirles eso, decirles esa puta mentira

Porque siendo sincero a mi nunca, NUNCA me gustaron los dulces

Ja. Y gracias a la falta de cerebro de su amigo, todo mi casillero es lleno de esos nauseabundos

Chocolates, de bombones, galletas y otras cosas que aborrezco

Pero cuando lo encuentre, sabrá lo que se espera, y aunque me diga mil razones de porque puedo amar los dulces

Jamás me retractare

Porque a sasuke uchiha nadie le hará cambiar de parecer

Y menos por los dulces!

-auch!-

Ella siempre fue así, en la primaria, en la secundaria y ahora en la preparatoria, siempre fue

_Invisible_

Si esa era la palabra, invisible, invisible ante todo, ante sus compañeros, sus maestros y hasta en su propia familia, nadie la notaba y en verdad, le dolía

Le dolía saber que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba ahí, que hinata hyuuga _si existía_

Lo único que quería es que la notasen, notasen que ella existía, y era alguien, alguien con sentimientos, y que si el destino fuese amable, la reconocieran, por quien es, no por ser en único miembro del apellido hyuuga que fue desheredada por su hermana pequeña, por ser a vista de los concejales "lo que buscamos en una líder"

_Una chica de 16 años, que perdió a la única persona que la amaba, su madre, en un viaje de negocios, sus supuestos "amigos" que la dejaron a su suerte al saber que ya no era la próxima dueña de la empresa, desdichada y sin suerte, alguien patética, que da lastima_

No! eso no era lo que quería, lo que ella deseaba es que cuando la gente la viera, solo viera a hinata, solo hinata

_Una chica de 16 años con ganas de superación, con sentimiento y como todos, alguien con sueños y metas_

Si ella tenía sueños, sueños imposibles, sueños en la que ella era una persona, con amigos de verdad, con una madre y familia que la querían, y claro, como toda chica siempre tiene su príncipe azul esta no era la excepción

A hinata siempre le gusto naruto, un chico de su clase, cabellos rubios, tez blanca, ojos azul cielo y para culminar la sonrisa encantadora, en si el chico perfecto, pero a ella no le atraía su apariencia o su fisico, no, lo que le atraía era su interior, su carácter y sus ganas de superación, algo que ella admiraba

Pero lo malo de esto, es que el nunca la notaba, siempre esta atrás de sakura, la chica mas popular del grado, pero esta simplemente lo ignoraba, ya que siempre estaba acosando a sasuke, el mejor amigo de naruto y también el chico mas popular de toda la prepa, luego de que su hermano itachi, se graduara y dejara su titulo a su pequeño "ototto"

Suspira

Si tan solo sasuke notara las intensiones de sakura, si tan solo se rendía y le pidiese ser su novia, naruto dejaría de estar tras sakura y tal vez se fijaría en ella, si lo se, suena demasiado egoísta, pero aunque sea por una sola vez en su vida quería serlo, ser egoísta y no la chica tímida que todos pasan, la chica lenta y torpe,

_Solo por esta vez_

_Asi…_

_Solo tal vez, aunque sea un quizás bastaría para que ella tuviera esperanza, una pequeña oportunidad _

_Para así poder cumplir sus sueños junto a el…_

_Porque nadie podría reemplazar el espacio que tiene su corazón para el…._

_¿Verdad?_

-¡OIE fíjate por donde caminas!-aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos, y ahí se encontraba, tirada en el suelo, gracias al impacto recibido al chocar con otra persona que venia en dirección contraria, avergonzada por su torpeza, levanta nerviosa sus opalinos ojos, para encontrase con unos oscuros, como el carbón mirándola de manera fria, sus mejillas se tiñen de un rojo carmesí al notar aquella sonrisa arrogante de parte del chico

-gome..gomenne-dice con pena para luego levantarse pero un dolor en su muslo hace que detenga su intento y caiga estrepitosamente, instintivamente cierra con fuerza sus ojos esperando el impacto del golpe contra el suelo pero, este no llego

-hmpt que baka- la ojiperla abre los ojos temerosa, pero al ver la escena en la que se encontraba no pudo evitar dar un respingo, aquel chico la había rodeado su cintura, deteniendo el impacto, aun con el sonrojo implantado en sus mejillas, decide separse de el, su cercanía lo estaba poniendo nerviosa

-oye no te muevas-advirtió el chico pero ya era demasiado tarde, la chica había dado un paso en falso haciendo que pierda el equilibro y los dos cayesen al suelo, el frágil cuerpo de la peliazul había caído encima de el, haciendo que inevitablemente sus labios rozasen por unos cuantos segundos que para ellos era toda una eternidad

-kyaa..!-la ojiperla sonrojada se reincorpora a pesar del incesante dolor que sentía, demo su vergüenza ya la estaba dominando, y si no hacia algo, se desmayaría asi que opto por tratar de escapar como pueda de esta "bochornosa" situación

El pelinegro, que se encontraba aun en el suelo, se quedo anonado, viendo a la chica corriendo como se lo permite su adolorida pierna, desapareciendo entre los estudiantes, perdiéndola de vista, había algo en ella que le llamo su atención, sus ojos, como la luna, con un pálido color lila en los contornos, pero aun así, blancos, su rostro, el mas perfecto que halla visto, como si fuera un ángel, hmpt extrañamente se le hacia conocida…era alguien ….mmm….si estaba en su clase demo cual era su nombre….

_Inata_

_Onata_

_Hinat_

_Hinata hyuuga_

Si era ella, estaba seguro, ella en si era una chica torpe, lenta, tímida y si no fuera poco tartamudeaba

_Pero aun así_

Toco instintivamente sus labios- para ser una chica torpe y lenta….

_Sabe muy bien…_

Mmm

_A fresas con chocolate_

-me gusta- dice por ultimo el pelinegro mientras se reincorporaba con aquella sonrisa socarrona- es…interesante…-mientras ve que a unos cuantos metros se encontraba su "amigo"

-sa…sasuke!-dice con miedo el ojiazul al notar la mirada asesina del pelinegro-yo… yo…-sonríe nervioso-jeje este….

-hmpt-dice el azabache para sorpresa del rubio-adiós- dice mientras pasa de largo

-¿y a este que le pasa?-dice el rubio mientras se dirige a uno de los salones- bueno, aunque sea me salve-sonríe para luego ver a cierta pelirosa en uno de los asientos- hey sakura-chan!....

______________________________________________________________________

_Aunque sea por esta vez naruto…hiciste las cosas bien_

_¿Quien iba a pensar que sasuke uchiha se retractaría de una decisión tomada?_

Hmpt, a mi no me culpen…todo es gracias a ella-

_A toda una completa desconocida que tiene en sus pequeños y carnosos labios_

_El dulce mas rico del mundo_

_Y por eso…_

-serán míos-murmura el pelinegro para luego perderse entre los estudiantes-lo prometo

_Porque cuando sasuke uchiha hace una promesa nunca lo cumple_

…_A menos que se trate de ella_

_Sasuke uchiha nunca se retracta…_

…_a menos que sea por ella_

_A menos que sea por __**hinata hyuuga**_


	2. Chapter 2

advertencia: contiene lemon

recuerden

ni naruto, hinata, y el sexy de sasuke como los demas personajes de este gran anime me pertenecen, son de kishi...

proo algun dia me lo robare!- notese risa malefica en alocada chica- xD

na aqui les dejo el ultimo capi ^^

* * *

Sa…sasuke…-gemía con desesperación la peliazul, mientras el la embestía contra la pared, sus ojos, nublados por la excitación, los veían expectantes y llenos de lujuria

De repente Una sonrisa surco por su blanquecino rostro, quedando embelezada por lo perfecto que era, sintió su aliento rozar su oído, su respiración se agito y sus mejillas que yacían sonrojadas, se tiñeron de un carmesí oscuro al escuchar la sensual voz de pelinegro que le susurro

-¿eres tan adictiva, lo sabes?- dijo terminando con un leve mordisco, haciendo que la menor soltara un sonoro gemido, para gusto del pelinegro

Mientras el seguía con lo suyo, Las mejillas de la Hyuuga no perdían aquel hermoso color cereza, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados por los pequeñas caricias que le proporcionaba el uchiha

Este, empezó a besar con desesperación su frágil cuello, mientras sus manos bajaban peligrosamente por el nacimiento de sus firmes pechos

La ojiperla, aun sonrojada trata de retirar las perfectas manos del uchiha, pero este, empezaba a masajear los pechos de esta ante los inútiles intentos de cubrir tales "atributos"

-no…sumima…ah…-lanzo un sonoro gemido, al sentir la húmeda lengua del uchiha lamiendo su erecto pezón, el ojinegro succionaba y relamía los pechos de la chica,-para sorpresa de esta- pero al escuchar el gemido por parte de la menor, le tapo la boca, temiendo a que alguien los escuche y arruine el "momento", sonrió satisfecho, aquel gemido lo había excitado mas de la cuenta

Mientras tanto la ojiperla lo miraba temerosa, esta no era la primera vez que ocurría, a decir verdad venia ocurriendo desde hace 3 días, mientras el pelinegro la seguía dando espasmos de placer ella se preguntaba

_¿Porque no Asia nada?_

_¿Acaso lo disfrutaba?_

_¿Y sobretodo porque se lo permitía?_

si tan solo no se hubiera quedado en el aula con el para según ella aclarar sus dudas que tenia respecto a los últimos días en la que notaba que el pelinegro lo miraba todo el tiempo , talvez esto no hubiera pasado

Flash black

Ya había pasado dos días desde aquel accidental encuentro con aquel chico pelinegro, y a decir verdad estaba demasiado nerviosa, y quien no, uno nunca se imaginaria que en cuestión de segundos, un sujeto al cual no conoces te roba accidentalmente tu primer beso!

Bueno, al principio no lo reconocía, demo luego de que lo vi Entrar al mismo salón en el que estoy, supe quien era, el mismísimo sasuke uchiha, bueno no es que le tenga gran admiración, no nada de eso, el problema son sus fan, bueno el es popular, atractivo y destaca en los deportes, es obvio que tenga por detrás a media preparatoria bajo sus pies que harían cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa para que su "sasuke-kun" lo note, y si por cosas del destino se llegan a enterar de lo que paso….por kami hinata mejor ni lo pienses!

Desde que entro al salón no a dejado de mirarme, aun cuando estoy de espaldas puedo sentir su penetrantes ojos atravesar mi nuca, lo cual me da una sensación de escalofríos, volteo discretamente, por si solo son alucinaciones mías, pero no

El me mira directamente a los ojos, yo lo único que puedo hacer es sonrojarme, demo tengo que enfrentarlo, así que decidí mirarlo a los ojos

_Grave error_

Sus ojos son como dos pozos sin fin, negros, como la noche o ¡aun mas!, su hechizante mirada me dejo embelezada, sus orbes oscuras son tan opuestas a las mías, derepente me embriago aquella soledad que trasmitia, me siento tan deprimida, tan ajena a todo lo que hay en aquellos ojos, es como ver el dolor en persona, de cierta forma lo entiendo, mis ojos reflejan esa angustia inexistente para los demás, pero cierta para mi…

Noto como te sorprendes al encontrarte con mi mirada, pero luego sonries, no con ternura, no con amargura si no con…

_¿Arrogancia, lujuria?_

No, claro que no hinata deben de ser alucinaciones tuyas, si eso, mejor me volteo, rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el gran pizarron de enfrente, es mejor poner atención, talvez asi logre apartarme de aquella mirada in quisitora que aun me sigue…

_Acechando…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-si al fin terminaron las clases ttebayo!-¿que ya terminaron?, abro los ojos perezosamente, y veo con sorpresa como todos los alumnos se retiraban de sus asientos,

_Creo que debí haberme dormido en la clase_-pienso para mis adentros

-señorita huuyga-me estremecí, y mire con temor hacia donde provenía aquella voz, pude notar en aquel moreno rostro molestia y irritación- por haberse quedado dormida en mi clase, se quedara limpiando el salón, y usted señor uchiha-nombro con un deje de cinismo en su voz

Se escucho un bufido en el otro extremo del salón, voltee, y lo vi, estaba con su mochila medio ordenar, sus cejas estaban levemente arqueadas, y su mirada se torno sombría, pero cuando volteo a verme, aquella sonrisa apareció en su rostro

_Esto no podía ser una alucinación_

No, debía de hablar con el, y preguntarle porque me miraba de esa forma, porque no dejaba de seguirme y sobre todo,

_¿Por que sonreía de esa forma?_

Un sonido seco azoto la habitación, el profesor ya se había ido, claro, antes había dejado algunas instrucciones para la limpieza del aula pero luego se apresuro a irse de inmediato del salón, oí que había susurrado algo como

-esto chicos de ahora…

¿A que se habrá referido? Demo no importa, creo que es la oportunidad perfecto para hablar con el

-oye- me dice uchiha-san mientras se acerca hacia donde estoy, nerviosa, doy pasos hacia atrás, chocando inevitablemente con el pizarrón, suelta una carcajada, seguro por que lo encuentra gracioso-¿oye no soy un monstruo, sabes?- mis mejillas se tiñen de un rojo carmesí, estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto, lo cual hace que mi corazón empiece a latir rápidamente

Lo nota, nota lo nerviosa que me pone, de nuevo esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me atemoriza.

Predigo que esto no va a acabar en algo bueno…

-apresúrate niña freak-dice con aquel toque de arrogancia en su voz, esperen ¿me dijo freak?!-hey no tengo todo el dia- dice mientras se apoya en el marco de la puerta, hago un leve puchero -el cual noto que le causa cierta gracia-, es demasiado….arrogante y mal educado…, pero _es lindo_….

Que dices hinata, borra esos pensamientos, bien creo que será mejor decirle de una buena vez…

Fin del flash black

-soy una idiota…-digo entre gemidos

-¿porque?-tu voz sensual hace que me sorprenda, demo no es la primera vez que la oigo

-por haber tratado de hablar contigo aquel día, si eso nunca hubiera pasado, tal vez estaría…-suelto otro gemido, estabas masajeado mi húmedo sexo, si seguías así muy pronto llegaría al orgasmo

-baka, de cualquier forma estaría gimiendo bajo mis brazos- susurras tiernamente- porque eres mi dulce manjar-dices mientras besas salvajemente mis hinchados labios

-baka…-susurro para luego seguir gimiendo, es cierto, no tenia alternativa, de cualquier modo, me tendría bajo sus brazos, gimiendo… de repente una pregunta surca por mi cerebro

-sasuke…tu…tu me quieres?-¡baka porque preguntas eso! El no te quiere, solo te desea, lo único que pasa por su cabeza cuando te mira es sexo!, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, aquellas agrias lagrimas bajan por mis sonrojadas mejillas

_¿Porque lloro?_

_¿Acaso disfruto su compañía?_

_¿Acaso lo estoy empezando a querer?_

Desde que vi sus oscuros ojos, no e dejado de preguntarme que esconde en el…porque la tristeza lo invade, a veces noto amargura en aquellos ojos, pena, dolor…

_¿Demo, porque?_

Ojala me abrieras tu corazón…desearía entenderte, ciertamente pensé que esto solo era mas que sexo, demo…a no se que pensar…

_¿Qué?_

Limpias con tus manos las lágrimas que bajaban por mi mejilla, mientras sonríes, no de la forma que siempre lo haces, arrogante y con lujuria, no esta ves es diferente, sonríes…con ternura, comprensión…

_No entiendo…_

-te quiero-susurras Luego de unos segundos de haber meditado, mientras te abrazas hacia mi-al principio pensé que solo eras alguien mas para pasar el rato, pero luego…al notar aquellos ojos…me sentí…

-comprendido…- susurre mientras ocultaba mi rostro en tu pecho, aun me hacia imposible de que me estuvieras diciendo esto-

-hinata…se que este sentimiento no es solo sexo, es algo mas…-me besaste en mis mejillas aun sonrojadas

-sasuke…-sonreí, se que esto es nuevo para los dos

_Demo lo superaremos_

-¿que esta pasando aquí?- los dos volteamos temerosos, era la directora que nos veia sorprendida, al lado de ella estaba una mas sonrojada shizune en estado de shock

-sasuke, hinata…cámbiense y vallas a mi oficina de inmediato-dice tsunade sama sonrojada mientras cierra el armario y se va junto con su asistente

Nos miramos por unos segundos y luego reímos, definitivamente esto traería demasiados problemas y sorpresas, pero será juntos

Porque aunque somos opuestos,

Sentimos el mismo sentimiento

_Amor…_

**fin**_

* * *

_

espero que les halla gustado

si desean me pueden dejar rewiews - los agradeceria enserio ^^- demo no hirientes....soy sensible

se acepta constructivas, alocadaz, cortitas, parrafos, compus etc XD

por cierto quero agradecer a mitsumi-ero, nikii, mina, de foros dz por hacerme apoyado en hacer este fic

bueno es todo

gracias


End file.
